Buffy the Vampire Slayer: School Hard
"School Hard" is the third episode of season two of the American horror/comedy television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by John T. Kretchmer and written by David Greenwalt based upon story concepts by series creator Joss Whedon. It first aired on the WB Network on Monday, September 29th, 1997. In this episode, Principal Snyder saddles Buffy with the task of preparing the Sunnydale High School gymnasium for Parent-Teacher Night. Her partner in this venture is delinquent rebel Sheila Martini. A greater threat looms on the horizon however as two new vampires, Spike and Drusilla, arrive in Sunnydale seeking to stake out fresh territory. Collin, the Annointed One, learns that Spike has experience with killing Slayers and sets him on the path to take down Buffy. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * * Production code number: 5V03 * First appearance of Spike and Drusilla. They will both become major antagonists throughout the remainder of the series. They both appear next in "Halloween". * Final appearance of Collin, the Annointed One; dies in this episode. * This is the second and final episode of the series directed by John T. Kretchmer. He also directed the second episode of season one, "The Harvest". Kretchmer will go on to direct seventeen episodes of the TV series Charmed. * This episode establishes that there is more to Principal Snyder than meets the eye. * This is the first appearance of Brian Reddy as Police Chief Bob. He makes one more appearance in "I Only Have Eyes for You". * This is the only credited acting work for Joanie Pleasant who plays the helpless would-be vampire victim in this episode. * This episode presents information that is contradicted in future episodes. It is revealed that Angel is Spike's sire (a phrase not commonly used on the show), indicating that he is the one who turned Spike into a vampire. Later episodes establish that it was actually Drusilla who turned Spike into a vampire, though Drusilla is in fact the progeny of Angel. Allusions * The term sire is used to describe a vampire who creates another vampire. The term is not commonly used in the series, but was actually made popular in the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game by White Wolf Publishing. * Spike refers to Angel as his "Yoda" in this episode. Yoda is a fictional alien from the Star Wars film series and is considered a wise and powerful mentor. The implication in this episode is that Angel trained Spike on how to become a strong and vicious vampire. * After Spike learns that Angel is no longer a bloodthirsty killer, he refers to him as an "Uncle Tom". Uncle Tom is a derogatory term for a person who others perceive to be of low status, and is excessively subservient to perceived authority figures. The phrase is derived from Harriet Beecher Stowe's 1852 novel Uncle Tom's Cabin. Quotes * Spike: You think you can fool me? You were my sire, man. You were my... Yoda. * Angel: Things change. * Spike: Not us. Not demons. Man, I can't believe this. You Uncle Tom. .... * Principal Snyder: A lot of educators tell students, "Think of your principal as your pal." I say, "Think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner." Tell me, who do you think is the most troublesome student in this school? Well, it is quite a match between you two. On the one hand, Buffy hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel. * Sheila Martini: I didn't stab no one with a trowel. They were pruning shears. * Principal Snyder: On the other hand, Sheila has never burnt down a school building. * Buffy Summers: Well, that was never proven. The Fire Marshall said it coulda been mice. * Principal Snyder: Mice. * Buffy Summers: Mice that were smoking? * Principal Snyder: The two of you seem to be tied in the class-cutting and fight-starting events. You really are neck and neck here. It's quite exciting. * Sheila Martini: What does the winner get? * Principal Snyder: Expelled. .... * Spike: Me and Dru, we're movin' in. Now, any of you wanna test who's got the biggest wrinklies 'round here, step on up. .... * Spike: I'll do your Slayer for you. But you keep your flunkies from tryin' anything behind my back. Deal? .... * Drusilla: I can't see her. The Slayer. I can't see. It's dark where she is. Kill her. Kill her, Spike. Kill her for me? * Spike: It's done, baby. * Drusilla: Kill her for Princess? * Spike: I'll chop her into messes. .... * Spike: Nice work, love. * Buffy Summers: Who are you? * Spike: You'll find out on Saturday. * Buffy Summers: What happens on Saturday? * Spike: I kill you. .... * Rupert Giles: For three nights, the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury, um, culminating in a savage attack on the Night of St. Vigeous. * Xander Harris: Does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night? * Cordelia Chase: You sure don't. .... * Rupert Giles: Our new friend Spike. He's known as William the Bloody. Earned his nickname by torturing his victims with railroad spikes. Very pleasant. Oh, here's some good news: he's barely two hundred. He's not even as old as Angel is. Oh. * Xander Harris: That's a bad look, right? * Rupert Giles: I think your suggestion of running away this Saturday might've been a good one. Spike has fought two Slayers in the last century, and... he's killed them both. .... * Xander Harris: As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then, you'll be fine. * Buffy Summers: Are you crazy? What did you say that for? Now something bad is gonna happen. * Xander Harris: What do you mean? Nothing's gonna happen. * Willow Rosenberg: Not until some dummy says, "As long as nothing bad happens." * Buffy Summers: It's the ultimate jinx. * Willow Rosenberg: What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all? .... * Xander Harris: So, when you gave him my neck to chew on, why didn't you clock him before he had a chance to clock you? * Angel: I told you. I couldn't make the first move. I had to see if he was buying it or not. * Xander Harris: A-and if he bit me, what then? * Angel: We would've known he bought it. See also External Links Episode links * * * "School Hard" at Wikipedia * * * * * "School Hard" at the Buffyverse Wiki Series links ---- Category:1997 television episodes